


Sugar, Sugar

by SweetbunThorn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, IT'S KISS RYUJI DAY, M/M, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: “Nah…” Ryuji rubbed the back of his head. “I, uh, made them… myself.”





	Sugar, Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> It's Kiss Ryuji Day
> 
> So have a fic where Ryuji bakes and still gets kisses.

Seeing Ryuji waiting at their usual spot was nothing new at the end of the school day. What was new was the container he held in his hands as he fidgets around.

 

“Hey, man.” The blond smiles upon seeing his approaching boyfriend.

 

Akira smiles and resist the urge to greet the teen with a kiss. “Hey. What’s that?”

 

“Oh, uh…” A faint blush appears on Ryuji’s cheeks. “It’s, uh…” He trails off and looks around the hallway. “Let’s go to the roof, I don’t wanna tell you out here.”

 

“Alright.” Akira leads the way, climbing up the steps with the blond following behind.

 

They reach the door to the roof where Akira pushes it open, allowing Ryuji to go first before closing it behind him.

 

“So?”

 

The blush return with vengeance before the container was shoved into Akira’s chest.

 

“I-it’s for you.” Chocolate eyes quickly shifted away out of embarrassment. “They’re biscuits.”

 

Akira blinked before taking the package and opening it. A bunch of tan colored biscuits with black seeds greeted him, the bespeckled teen pulled one of them out and sent Ryuji a confused look. The blond still wasn’t looking at him, but he waved it off and took a bite of the cracker. Apparently, there was more to the baked good then what was seen. Sunflower seeds as well as cinnamon and poppy seed was mixed into the biscuit. It was something Akira had never tasted and he let out a groan of delight.

 

“You didn’t buy these, did you?” He asked after swallowing it… and proceeded to pick up another one immediately.

 

“Nah…” Ryuji rubbed the back of his head. “I, uh, made them… myself.”

 

“You bake?”

 

“Yeah. I-is that bad?”

 

“No, no, no!” Akira quickly moved forward and gave the blond a peck on the lips. “It’s good, amazing even. These are really good, you should be proud, Ryuji.”

 

The teen gave a small laugh complete with a smile. “Thanks man.”

 

The leader couldn’t help but tease his boyfriend. “So you made these just for me, huh?”

“Akira.” Ryuji whined.

 

He chuckled before giving the pouting blond another kiss.

 

* * *

 

Ryuji had given him another baked good before quickly departing for the train. Yelling out how he had to be home early to help his mom. Akira pulled out his phone and asked Ann is she was free for the day. They met in the underground mall where the pigtailed blonde had honed in on the box in akira’s hand. After some negotiating, more like begging from Ann’s side, they had found a seat near one of the shops.

 

“So~, what’s in it? Let me see! Let me see!”

 

“Hold on, let me open it first, Ann.” Akira pulled off the top of the container and was hit with the heavy scent for fruit. It made his mouth water in anticipation.

 

In the package was a pound cake with powdered sugar and lemon zest on top. The cake was already cut and waiting for Ann and Akira to dig into it. The girl gently picked up one of the pieces as to not knock off the sugar and zest. Akira did the same and took a bite out of the dessert, he swallowed down his noise of pleasure. The inside was stuffed full of strawberries, oranges, blueberries with a passion fruit filling. Damn, if Ryuji kept giving him food like this, Akira was going to become addicted to it.

 

Ann quickly finished her piece and went for another, letting out her own sound of bliss as she bit into it.

 

“Akira.” She sighed happily. “You’ve got to tell me where you got this from.”

 

“Uh.” He racked his brain for a quick lie. He was pretty sure Ryuji didn’t want the others knowing that he bakes. “Well, I just happened to find it.”

 

“Where? Because I haven’t seen anything like this in the stores.”

 

“It was a lucky find.” To make sure he couldn’t answer anymore questions, Akira stuffed another piece of cake in his mouth.

 

Ann pouted but seemed to take the hint, taking another slice of the cake.

 

* * *

 

Another cake drop off following by Ryuji yelling the same thing he had yesterday. Akira wished he had time to go back to Leblanc and put it away, but Yusuke had texted him earlier, asking if he would like to out.

 

“Ah, Akira, you’ve arrived.” The artist greeted him as he walked up.

 

“Hello, Yusuke. Where are we heading to today?”

 

“I was thinking the park would be a splendid idea for inspiration.”

 

“This isn’t going to be a repeat of the boat, is it?”

 

“It shall not-” Gray eyes take notice of the container in the teen’s hands. “Oh? What is that?”

 

“Let’s find out together.” Akira opened it and looked inside. “It’s cheesecake.”

 

Two slices of yellow and orange marble cake sat neaty in the box and was still relatively cold, a pair of forks were stashed away in the corner. Yusuke gently picked one up and the teen copied his actions.

 

“The color looks beautiful. Whoever made this has an artistic eye.” The lanky teen cut off a piece and took a bite. “Oh!”

 

“What?” The bespeckled teen took a piece of his own. “Oh…”

 

Damnit Ryuji, at this rate Akira was going to become addicted. The crust for the cheesecake was vanilla and nutmeg and a hint of cinnamon as to not overwhelm the other flavors. The cheesecake itself was lemon and ginger and they played very well off of one another. Yusuke took another bite and sighed.

 

“Such a wonderful tasting cake. Where did you find this?”

 

Akira stuffed his face with more cheesecake, he refused to answer the question and the artist took that as the dessert being too good.

 

* * *

 

This time it was Akira flaking out on his boyfriend, with an apology (that was filled with many kisses) and a pouting blond. Akira had promised to spend the day with Makoto, to try and get her to have fun. Ryuji understood, muttering out something about having stuff to do at home. After a few hours at the Arcade, the pair left the building in high spirits, laughing as they traded jokes. Akira’s stomach chose now to speak up loudly, causing the ebony haired teen to blush. He reached into his bag and undid the container of brownies Ryuji had given to him earlier.

 

“What are those?” Makoto peered over his shoulder and into his school bag.

 

“Brownies. Do you want one?” He handed her one once she gave a nod.

 

The dessert was dark green and brown, Akira could see the panko crunch in top with bits of pecans that had been baked into it. The pair took a bite out of the bars and Akira concluded that he was, in fact, addicted to his boyfriend’s baking. Matcha green tea and… espresso dark chocolate? Ryuji doesn’t even like anything bitter, so why the dark chocolate and coffee flavored chocolate at that? Nonetheless, it tasted phenomenal and judging by the sounds Makoto was making, she thought so too.

 

“Judging by what Ann has told me, you’re not going to tell me if I ask you where you got these from, are you?”

 

Akira shook his head and took another bite of treat.

 

* * *

 

“Akira, I demand curry-, what’s this?”

 

Akira turned his attention from washing to dishes to where Futaba stood near the entrance, eying the macaroons Ryuji had given him before leaving for the night. The small biscuits were red and pink, Akira had already eaten half of them and left the other half for who ever wanted them.

 

“What flavor are they?” The hacker was already opening the case and reaching in for two of them.

 

“The red one has a peppermint filling and the pink has maple sugar yuzu.” The teen dried his hands and turned to his kid sister. “The shells are raspberry.”

 

Futaba took a bite out of them. “Yum! Tell Ryuji they’re amazing!”

 

“I’ll make sure to-” Akira froze, staring wide eyed at the girl, who gave him a mischievous smile. “I-I keep forgetting you bugged my phone.”

 

“Yes, you do. I wanna taste the others he made. Do you still have them or did you stuff your mouth full?”

 

_“Listen.”_

 

Futaba smirked and ate the rest of her macaroons. “I’m listening.”

 

* * *

 

Taking a break from helping Haru with her garden, Akira sat on the roof as he pulled off his gloves and reached for his water bottle.

 

“The others have been telling me that you have top secret desserts, Akira-kun.” Haru said after taking off her own gloves. “Did you bring any of them today?”

 

Akira dragged his school bag down from one of the desks, making sure to set is gently on the ground. “I do.”

 

“Who’s your supplier? Ann-chan has been complaining about it in the chatroom.”

 

Akira opens the box and pulled out a cupcake for himself. “Sorry, my lips are sealed.”

 

Haru reached for her own as the bespeckled teen pulled off the wrapper and took a bite. He had chosen the red bean one and gotten a mouthful of the sweet bean followed by the taste of vanilla chai and lavender. Ryuji’s bakes were getting better with each creation he made.

 

“Which one did you get?” Akira turned to Haru to find her cupcake had disappeared. “That good?”

 

“It tasted wonderful!” The fluffy haired girl clapped her hands together. “Mine was a vanilla bean, star anise and cocoa one.” She nudged the teen. “Akira-kun, you have to tell me who made this. When I open up my cafe, I’d love to hire them.”

 

Akira shook his head. “Sorry, Haru. One day, you’ll find out, just not today.”

 

“Then I shall wait.”

 

* * *

 

“Here, Morgana.”

 

The feline looked up from his grooming as Akira placed what looked to be sushi on in front of it.

 

“Sushi!” Morgana was quick to gobble down his favorite food, only to pause mid chew. “Wait…” He swallowed. “This isn’t sushi… Akira, what is this?”

 

“It’s called Sweet Sushi.”

 

“Sweet Sushi?” Morgana took another bite. “Mmm, not as good as the real thing, but it’s still good.”

 

Akira made a mental note to tell Ryuji that Morgana actually said something nice.

 

* * *

 

“You guys didn’t have to tag along with me to the store, you know.” Akira said as he added spices to the shopping basket.

 

“I’m doing this because I’m convinced you’re supplying your mystery baker with spices.” Ann said as she looked around. “At this point, I’m convinced that you’re the one baking everything.”

 

“Nah, Akira can’t bake to save his life.” Futaba responded before the ebony haired teen had the chance. “The only thing he can make is curry and coffee.”

 

“Why do you have to out me like this?” He reached for his sister, only for her to hide behind Yusuke.

 

“I am curious as to who they are.” Yusuke said as he placed his chin in his hand. “They must have quite the eye to make something as spectacular as those delectable treats.”

 

“I’m okay with not knowing.” Makoto appeared around the corner with her own basket. “It’s probably better this way.”

 

“Are you sure, Makoto?” Ann inched closer to the student president. “It’s not going to fester in the back of your mind or anything?”

 

“Ann-”

 

“Ryuji-kun, what are you doing here?”

 

Haru saying Ryuji’s name caused Akira to freeze and turn his head in the direction of her voice. The blond stood there, trying and failing to hide the basket full of ingredients. Ryuji looked like a deer in headlights as his eyes desperately looked around for an exit. Ann approached him, causing the teen to back up until he hit the shelf.

 

“What you got there, Ryuji?”

 

“N-Nothin’...” He shrank down under her fierce blue gaze.

 

“Looks like-”

 

“Hey, Ryuji!” Akira quickly came to his boyfriend’s rescue. “I thought you had something to do for your mom.”

 

“Huh? Oh!” The blond zipped over to the teen’s side. “I was planning on making my mom a cake-”

 

“Wait, cake?” Ann interrupted. “You bake, Ryuji?”

 

The blond grew pale as the color drained from his face, Akira resisted the urge to face palm. All the work he spent trying to keep that a secret…

Ann’s eyes flicked between the two of them before it dawned on her. “No way. Is… Is Ryuji our Mystery Baker?” By now, the others had joined and they all fixed Ryuji with wide eyes. “He is, isn’t he?”

 

“Uh… w-well…” Ryuji fidgetted.

 

“All of those desserts. Ryuji, you have to teach me how you did this. I want to send some to Shiho!”

 

“Huh?” The blond blinked in surprise. “What?”

 

“Teach me how to bake!”

 

“You want me to teach you? Wait, wait.” Ryuji shook his head. “I thought that you guys would find it weird that I do somethin’ like this.”

 

“Quite the opposite.” Yusuke responded.

 

“It’s an admirable trait to have.” Makoto added.

 

Haru smiled. “And a wonderful hobby.”

 

One by one, the thieves complimented the blond and Akira wondered why he ever kept it a secret in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Akira - Black Sesame Biscuit
> 
> Ann - Strawberry pound cake
> 
> Yusuke - Japanese style rare no bake cheesecake
> 
> Makoto - Dark Chocolate brownies with Panko Crunch
> 
> Futaba - Yuzu Macaroons
> 
> Haru - Red bean and match cupcakes
> 
> Morgana - Sweet Sushi


End file.
